


Gold Dust

by orchis005



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, Reader-Insert, Side Story, alt story?, idk what this is, sorry if this isnt relatable lol, we like pretty boys here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 19:04:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18923164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orchis005/pseuds/orchis005
Summary: this is a reader insert, however with stories like death note which have a very rigid plot i think what most reader inserts do wrong is diverge an extreme amount from the plot, particularly with less developed characters like Mello/Matt/Near/Etc whose character development is heavily reliant upon the progression of the plot displaying their actions and thoughts as a character. with this fic i am trying to dive into the spaces between major plot points within the original work in a way that runs adjacent to whatever the characters within the story were doing to progress the plot so that it seems more realistic and less out of character. basically i'm sorry if the character i've created to serve as the reader insert is hard to project on because i've written something hyper specific. i just feel as though i need to preserve the integrity of the story and the characters themselves and thus need to create a surrogate character to serve as the reader insert. perhaps this will read more as an original character unfortunatelyi just like pretty boys and don't feel good writing ooc stuff, also this is based on a fic i read on quizilla in like 2009





	Gold Dust

Mello sat with his black leather boots up on the table as he leaned back into the couch, aggravated. He and Matt were waiting to extract some data remotely from the SPK and it was taking ages. He glanced over to Matt who wasn’t particularly pressed, his eyes glued to his Gameboy while he puffed on a now mostly spent cigarette. How aggravating, he thought turning his head back to the laptop in front of him as it slowly processed. Mello was itching to get more information on the Kira case, he was determined to implicate Kira first, before Near. Matt getting access to this information was just the beginning. Mello just sat there in his thoughts, mindlessly breaking off another piece of chocolate.

When he looked up from the laptop he noticed a few of the guys approaching.

“What’s up?” Mello inquired.

“Business as usual,” the large mobster replied with a grin and a nod. Mello knew that meant more money coming in, dirty money, but money nevertheless. Good for his circumstances and the mafia’s. What would it be this time, more drugs or weapons? As the group passed by, Mello noticed someone he hadn’t seen before, a girl. Now women in the hideout were hardly unusual, they were there for a good time and to score some free booze and drugs from the guys on about a daily basis. She didn’t look like one of the women who came by for that, she was dressed way too casually and she didn’t particularly look like a junkie either. Was this someone’s daughter? He thought, confused as to what some girl who looked like a university student would be doing with Rod Ross’s mob, business wise. She glanced over, catching his stare briefly and then looking over at Matt too and back at him before she turned her eyes away and continued following the guys into another room. Another one of the guys followed behind her with some beat up rolling suitcase, it’s wheels heavily hitting the grooves in the floor of the hideout.

“Matt, do you know who that was? Was that one of the guy’s daughters,” he asked somewhat suspicious.

“Hm?” Matt glanced up at him from his game. “I don’t think anyone’s bringing their daughters here,” Matt chuckled. Mello shot him a nasty glance for his snide remark.

“I’ve never seen that girl here before is all, and she doesn’t look anything at all like the ladies who come by most of the time,” he responded sincerely.

“Well I’m sure Rod wouldn’t mind if we check out what they’re doing and it’s not like these files are going to be accessible anytime soon,” Matt replied, lifting his head up from his game. He was curious to see what business they had going on today too.

Mello and Matt peeked around the hideout for which room the group of them went into, each one just as cold and dirty as the next. When they found the room, everyone, including the girl was sitting around in latex gloves while a couple of the guys unzipped the torn up suitcase that was now on the table, surrounded by baggies and an electronic scale.  They pulled out a few bricks of cocaine and sat them on the table. It was definitely a few kilos. The sight wouldn’t be anything out of the ordinary if that girl weren’t there, cutting open bricks of cocaine with everyone. Matt and Mello just stood and watched.

“You sure this is the good stuff,” a large muscular man with greasy black hair inquired.

“Of course this shit is good! I know what I’m doing, the boss man knows that so you should too,” the girl quipped back aggressively. “If you don’t trust me try some yourself, but don’t go getting yourself hooked on what you’re trying to sell, the boss wouldn’t like that.”

The large black haired man, Xander cut himself a line and snorted it there on the spot. The girl just kept at it, weighing and bagging cocaine.

“Yeah_____, you’re right this is some good shit,” he bellowed.

“Get back to work! And keep your shit together otherwise the boss will be pissed,” another man barked at him before turning to Mello and Matt who were silently watching the process.

“The two of you need something? Wanna bump,” he asked.

“Nah. Just wanted to see what business was today,” Matt replied with a lighthearted chuckle.

“Who’s she,” Mello inquired, tipping his head in the girl’s direction, prompting her to lift her head up, her bangs falling to frame her face as she looked to the two young men standing in the doorway.

“I could say the same about you. Never seen two young fellas like you guys around here before,” she replied, Mello could sense the scrutiny in her tone of voice. She acted just as distrusting as every other gang member, eyeing the two of them up and down.

“That’s _________,” the man laughed. “The boss gives her a deal on an ounce when she helps us cut and bag all of this. Not to mention that she’s the one who tested our supply in the first place, made sure we were getting good, clean shit.”

“Don’t worry ‘bout Mello and Matt,” Xander laughed smugly. “These boys are just helpin’ out the boss man with some other work.”

Mello scoffed at the remark and crossed his arms.

“Pleased to meet you two then,” she replied softening her tone of voice towards the two of them as she promptly got up out of her seat. She really did look like a baby faced university student, perhaps a little bit grungy though. She wore old jeans with the hem all torn off, to the point where they were almost floods, with holes in the knees, and a floral Hawaiian shirt. She completed her weird California grunge look with chunky black boots. She was most definitely different looking from the ladies Mello and Matt had seen in the hideout before, even disregarding the fact that she sold cocaine. She extended a gloved hand to both of them.

“I don’t mean to be standoffish, I’m not used to seeing young guys like you around here. You gotta be tough to deal with these fuckwads on the regular,” she said pointing behind her.

“You’ll have to excuse me, I have to finish this up.”

She returned back to the table with everyone and Matt and Mello dismissed themselves, having determined who she was. Still Mello was somewhat confused as to what would drive someone so seemingly innocent into participating in major drug trafficking with the mafia. He understood that compared to the rest of the members of the mafia that he and Matt stuck out, but you were an oddity. That made him quite suspicious, he’d have to keep an eye on you.

**Author's Note:**

> if you've read the summary, please let me know if the "character" i've developed to be used as the reader insert is too specific to project onto/ is cringey
> 
> bc like... drug dealing is kinda specific, oh well. bees in the trap
> 
> i also would like to know if i write anyone particularly ooc
> 
> let a girl know!


End file.
